


"It’s him that you might wanna keep an eye on.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Tig, F/M, Mild Language, protective tig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being tigs daughter and he finds out your in love with Kozik (kozik doesn't know) and he tries to keep you away from the club"





	1. Chapter 1

You watched as Kozik leaned over the pool table and took the shot, the ball rolling into the far right pocket, just like he’d said it would and winning the game. He grinned and stood back up straight, landing a rough high five to Juice’s hand before they hugged. You smiled lightly as you watched him, his smile and happiness always contagious. He turned around to you as you sat on the couch watching him and you smiled at each other, you giving him a full smile. He threw you a wink and handed the pool cue over to a prospect, before walking over to you and sitting next to you, placing his arm over your shoulders and making you blush. 

“Good game.” He smirked cockily and nodded.   
“Thank you babe. I played better since you were here.” 

You blushed again and looked down at your lap, trying to will the rosy color down from your cheeks. You started talking and catching up, your eyes glued to him as he talked about the run he’d come back from a couple days ago. You were so caught up in listening to him, you didn’t notice Chibs and your dad watching you from the bar.

Chibs raised his eyebrows as he watched the interaction and looked over. 

“What’s all that brother?” 

Tig said nothing and angrily took a long pull from his beer, glaring across the room at Kozik. 

“It’s nothing. She’s just being nice.” Chibs laughed and leaned back.   
“I didn’t mean her. Everyone knows the lass is a sweetheart. He’s got her trailing after him like a puppy for weeks. It’s him that you might wanna keep an eye on.”   
“Oh I am.” 

And he was. He’d been watching the two of you interact for the last couple of days after he’d overhead the two of you flirting. He’d had some thoughts that you might’ve had feelings for his brother from Tacoma but his hunch was proved right when you were bored and mopey the whole time he was gone on the run. You hadn’t told him but he could tell that you had feelings for Kozik. It was the way you looked at him from across the room then looked away embarrassed when he caught you, the way you paid such close attention when he spoke to you, how you were so quick to keep him company or get him a beer or patch him up after a fight. Tig knew you were falling for the guy and that knowledge made his skin crawl.

If there was anyone he couldn’t stand, it was Kozik. The mere thought of you having feelings for him made him see red. He couldn’t trust the guy with Missy, how the hell was he supposed to trust him when it came to his babygirl? Out of the three of his kids, you were the only one that was always by his side. Fawn didn’t want anything to do with him from the start and he never even heard from Dawn unless she needed some money. You’d been there since day one though, had even chosen to go with him after the divorce while the twins stayed with Colleen. You’d been together ever since. You’d been each other’s rock and if there was anything that Tig might’ve loved more than the club, it was you. You were his everything and over his dead body would he let Kozik ever get his hands on you.

Him and Chibs continued to watch the two of you interact when suddenly a croweater came up and sat in his lap in the middle of your conversation. He stayed still for a second, caught off guard and trying to keep talking to you before he looked up at her and his hands came to settle on her ass, holding her down onto him as she grinded in his lap. He seemed to entirely forget you were there and you looked away, grabbing your purse and standing up. The look on your face when you turned around had Tig clenching his beer bottle so tight in his fist, Chibs reached over and pulled it from his grip scared he would crush it. 

“Well I mean look at the bright side brother, at least she won’t be interested in him anymore aye? She’s a smart girl. She sees how he is. In time, she’ll lose the crush and then you won’t have anything to worry about.”

Tig nodded but he knew that wasn’t true. He knew you like the back of his hand and he knew this was more than a crush. You were falling for Kozik and he hated it. He watched as you came up to him and Chibs, trying to smile. 

“I’m gonna head out daddy. It’s late.” 

He nodded and stood up, wrapping his arms around you and giving you a strong hug before pulled back, looking you in the eyes. 

“What’s wrong babygirl?” You chuckled quietly and shook your head.   
“It’s nothing. I’m just tired.” He didn’t buy it but nodded anyway and kissed the top of your head."  
“Ok baby. I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me when you get home.” You agreed and walked over to Chibs, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the clubhouse. 

After you walked out, Tig looked back over to where Kozik had been sitting only to find the couch empty, the croweater standing and Kozik following you outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were almost to your car when you heard Kozik calling your name. You tried to ignore him but you could hear him jogging up behind you before he grabbed onto your elbow and turned you around gently. 

“Hey, what happened?” You shook your head and pulled your arm from his grip, crossing them over your chest.   
“Nothing.”

You roughly turned away from him, reaching for the handle of your door. He stopped you again though and made you face him again before he gently pushed you back against your car. 

“Don’t be like that. Just talk to me.” You sighed and looked away from him before looking back.   
“Just go back with your croweater.” He furrowed his eyebrows at you for a couple of seconds before his eyes widened and he smirked.

“You’re jealous…you’re jealous aren’t you? You didn’t have anyone to flirt with while I was away on the run.” 

You shook your head defensively but he was having none of it and leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours and pressing you more against the car. Your eyes widened in shock and you stayed still for a second before your eyes closed and you melted into him, kissing him back. Maybe he did like you. Maybe he did actually want to be with you. His hand came forward and rested on your hip for a moment before sliding towards your ass and you shoved him away, thinking back to the croweater he’d done the same thing to not even ten minutes ago. 

“Leave me alone Kozik. You can’t keep doing this shit where you flirt with me and are always after me and then act like nothing happened. You don’t ev-”

Your sentence was cut short as you spotted your father quickly and angrily storming towards you, Chibs following behind him. They’d seen the whole thing. It didn’t take long for him to get to you, his long strides carrying him across the lot in record time, Chibs jogging behind him to catch up. Kozik followed your eyes over his shoulder, just in time for Tig’s fist to collide with his jaw. 

“Dad!” 

Tig seemed to not hear you and went for him again, both you and Chibs trying to pull him off. 

“You piece of shit! Got a broad in your lap one minute and you’re touching my daughter with those filthy hands the next?!” 

Between you and Chibs, you were able to pull him off of Kozik, who was now sporting a bloody lip.

“Dad!” 

He looked over at you still angry but he felt his anger melt a bit as he saw the sadness in your eyes at seeing him hurt Kozik. He dropped his shoulders a bit and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking over at Chibs and nodding at Kozik. 

“Get him the fuck out of my face.” 

The Scotsman nodded and pulled Kozik away, leaving you and your father standing in the lot by your car. 

“Dad…”   
“I’m sorry baby, but I couldn’t let him use you like that. You care about him so you don’t see it but I do. He’s using you. He doesn’t care about you.”   
“Yes he does!”

Tig stepped forward and pulled you into a hug as he saw your eyes begin to shine in the moonlight, tears gathering at his words.  
“He does care, he just…”   
“He doesn’t care babygirl. He only wants one thing. He’s just using you.”

He held you to him tighter as you sniffled and fisted your hands into the leather. 

“I love him, daddy.” 

Tig clenched his jaw so tight, he felt like he could break the teeth out of his mouth. The fucker wasn’t even with you and he was still making you cry. 

“Listen to me baby…look at me.” He took your face gently in his hands, bringing it up to look at him.   
“I think it would be best if you stayed away from him…and here. It’s not good for you. He’s not good for you. He’s patched SAMCRO and as much as I can’t stand it, he’s here now, for good. He’s gonna be around and I don’t want you around him. I want you to stay away from here. You understand?”   
“But-”   
“Please listen to me on this. Just stay away. If you need to come for whatever reason, call me and I’ll be here. No parties though. I want you to stay away from here.“

You looked up at him pleadingly but he was firm and you reluctantly gave in, nodding sadly. "Ok daddy.” He nodded and smiled gently. “That’s my girl.


	2. Chapter 2

You scrolled down through the rows of movies on Netflix for the 4th time, trying to find something, anything to do that would ease your boredom. It was a Friday night and you were stuck in your house alone once again. This was already the third week that you’d been by yourself, trying to adhere to your father’s wishes. The last debacle with Kozik that had happened at the party had made your father forbid you from going to the clubhouse anymore than necessary. That included weekend club parties and you were quickly finding yourself running out if ways to keep yourself busy and entertain yourself. You’d cleaned the entire house, the floor so clean you swore it could be eaten off of. There was nothing else left to do and with a huff, you glanced over at the clock, it barely going on 10 at night. No way we’re you going to be stuck in this house for another weekend tucked away with nothing to do. Turning off the tv, you headed to the room to go take a shower and start getting ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I thought you agreed that you wouldn’t come around here unless I asked you to?”

“Yes, I changed my mind.”

Tig eyed you as you took another swig of your beer, listening to Happy and Juice talk about the time Jax almost fell of the roof. He stepped forward closer to you and laid a hand on your shoulder, his eyes softer now.

“Baby, you know I’m only doing this to protect you.”

“I know, and I appreciate it dad, but I’m not going to stay holed up in my apartment by myself, twiddling my thumbs for something to do because you don’t want me to be around him. I’ll deal with seeing him feeling up the croweaters but I’m not gonna stay home and drive myself crazy being by myself all the time. I’m over it.”

Happy, Juice and Jax looked on as the two of you spoke. They said nothing, but they were silently agreeing with you, having already told Tig that it wasn’t fair for him to punish you for Kozik’s actions. He was the one Tig was mad at, so why were you the one that was being kept away from your family?

Your dad nodded and took a seat next to you, thinking about what you said. He knew it wasn’t fair, but he was doing whatever he felt he needed to keep you safe. Now as he thought about it, it really wasn't fair to keep you from the people that loved you, just to protect you from getting your heart broken. So he stayed in that seat next to you, sipping his beer and enjoying the time with you. Things hadn’t felt that same a the club parties without you.

Everything was going well, the atmosphere back to normal with your jokes and familiar laugh, you and Juice wiping tears from your eyes as you recalled a particular memory. That laugh faded though as you turned to look behind your dad, finding Kozik standing there. He was looking at you, his face showing that he wanted to say something, but he still stayed there quietly. Tig turned to face him, an unreadable look on his face.

“Can I help you?”

“Dad.”

Tig ignored you entirely and stood, ready to swing on Kozik again like he’d done last time but you stood too and slipped yourself between the two of them, gripping Kozik by the front of his shirt and pulling him to the kitchen, closing the door behind you.

“What do you want Kozik?”

“I just wanted to talk to you. I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Talk to me about what?”

He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter, not enjoying the way this was going. He had just wanted to check up on a friend and see how you were doing. He didn’t think he would be treated with hostility and if he was being honest, he wasn’t expecting it at all.

“About why you dropped off the face of the earth. Why you don’t answer my calls or texts anymore. Why you’ve got such an attic lol the sudden.”

Your eyes narrowed as you looked at him, your arms coming to cross over your chest.

“You got balls, you know that? How the duck are you gonna be flirting with me every day, then have a Croweater dry hump you three feet away from me, then follow me outside and try to make a move on me? I’ve been after you for months! I do whatever I have to do to get you to notice me and yet all you see is like I’m some conquest. I fell in love with you because I thought you were better than that. Always checking up on me and hanging out with me, but that last party made me realize that you don’t actually care about me. You just want to get in my pants. Dad is right. I wish I never fell for you.”

You took a deep breathe as you finished, everything that you’d been thinking and feeling for the last 2 months suddenly pouring out in waves much to fast for Kozik to fully catch up with. One thing he did catch though, was your admission of loving him. Of falling for him, no matter how much you seemed to regret it. That was all news to him. He never, ever knew that you had feelings for him. Sure you always watched over him, volunteered to latch him up when he needed. He knew you cared for him, but he never knew it was from love. He’d seen you get jealous when he’d gotten caught up in that Croweater but he just thought it was because he wasn’t paying attention to your and your conversation anymore. He never knew it was because seeing him with another woman was hurting you.

He swallowed softly as you regained your breathing, willing your heart to slow down so you didn’t keep hearing it beat in your ears. It felt good to finally get it out, having had these bottled up emotions hidden for months. You could tell that he was choosing his next words carefully and you already knew where it was gonna go. He didn’t love you, you knew that, but you needed to let him know. Maybe if you did, he would stop playing with your emotions, not that he was even aware to begin with. Regardless, there was already a weight lifted from your shoulders. He tripped over his words, a small stutter coming up as he tried to think of what to say. He was struggling and you laughed through your tears softly.

“I know you don’t love me. I just needed to tell you.”

He stared at you, his eyebrows scrunched, though in what emotion you couldn’t tell.

“I never meant to hurt you. I was just playing around. I didn’t know you loved me, I didn’t even know you liked me. I thought we would just flirt and tease each other for fun. I never knew that I was leading you on kid. I’m sorry.”

You nodded, a slight pang coming from that last admission. Kid. Kid. That’s what you were in his eyes, a kid. A young girl that was far too young for him to even consider having a relationship with. And you weren’t just any kid, you were Tig’s kid. A relationship between the two of you was never meant to be and he felt bad that unfortunately, you had never realized that. It seemed that you had now though and he pushed away from the counter, coming to stand in front of you.

“Is it ok if I give you a hug?”

You nodded to give him permission and he took you into his arms, squeezing you tightly.

“Sorry sweetheart. I’m sorry.”

Giving a nod of forgiveness, you pulled away as your dad busted through the kitchen door, not having been able to bear the weight outside the door any longer. Kozik looked at him apologetically, knowing that now that he’s smoothed things over with you, the Sgt. At Arms was next, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. You blew out a breath and chuckled nervously as you walked towards the door, stepping out and back into the party.

“Well, I’ll let you two talk this one out.


End file.
